Develop and implement and International Food Data System. This system will facilitate the transfer of reliable data within and between countries. A documentation system utilizing standard nomenclature will be developed to name foods, components in foods including analytical techniques, and sources of data, and the environmental conditions which may or may not have influenced these components.